Saving The Dream
by Nirai Syrith
Summary: The Muppets made it and are living the dream. Kermit loves what he does. What will the others do if suddenly Kermit gets deadly ill?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Morning sounds echoed throughout the Muppet Boarding house. Clucks, meeps, and muffled "Good Mornings" added to the pounding inside Kermit's green head. Groggily he turned over and read the clock. It read 9:00 a.m. He never slept this late. No wonder the house was quiet. Well as quiet as could be for the Muppets. Kermit groaned and rubbed his neck grimacing.

The house was pretty much empty by the time Kermit made his way downstairs. Rowlf sat at the piano working on his playing. It had been a long road back from the cheese incident. In the kitchen the Swedish Chef clattered and clanged as he cleaned the kitchen. Robin sat on the fireplace hearth untangling Christmas lights.

Kermit thanked the Chef as he placed Kermit's breakfast in front of him on the table. Rowlf stood up, grabbed his cup of coffee and joined Kermit at the table, "You never shoulda switched to decaf. Headache?"

"Morning, Rowlf. That must be it. My shot at trying to be a healthier frog. A couple of Tylenol and I should be fine," Kermit said sipping his coffee while watching his breakfast run from his plate. He needed to remember to remind the Chef to stop using Muppet food for meals.

"Anyways, everyone's at the theatre. Also, Regis called wondering if you'd come on the show next week to promote your book. Then there's the meeting with Disney this afternoon about the possibility of a new TV show.  
There's the press conference today also Oh yeah and the script for the Christmas show at the theatre..you haven't finished it…and that's just what Scooter told me to remind you," Rowlf smiled getting himself a refill of coffee.

"Is that all? Does that mean there's more?" Kermit said taking the two Tylenol for his pounding head.

"Well Piggy said don't forget about dinner tonight…"

"What dinner?"

"Apparently you have a date my friend"

"Not with that Pig."

"Don't let her hear you say that. Anyways, Fozzie said that if you're not feeling well just go to bed early tonight and you don't have to spend time with him?"

"Huh? Oh Friday's with Fozzie…no I'm fine it's only a little headache."

"And I say you should go back to bed. There's a lot of sickness going around and that flu bug is a killer this year. We don't want you getting sick," Rowlf said eyeing Kermit.

"I'll be fine. I do need you to do one thing for me," Kermit took another sip of coffee and looked Robin who was pretending to be busy.

"What's that?" Rowlf asked turning his head to see that the little frog was listening in on the conversation.

"Don't go to practice today and take Robin to buy a Christmas tree. We haven't bought ours yet," Kermit said as Robin came bouncing towards the table.

"Really? Oh I can't wait! Rowlf when can we go buy it? When huh? Can we get a big one? Last years was so tiny! Can we buy new lights half of our old ones don't work. Then can we decorate outside? This is the first Christmas we're spending here in a long time and I want it pretty for when my Mom and Dad get here!" Robin bounced and squealed.

"Looks like I'm spending all day on a ladder. I know my piece for the Christmas show anyway. Run upstairs and get your coat." Rowlf said and Robin took off singing "Jingle Bells"

Hours later Kermit's headache had lessened but a fever had replaced it. He took some cold meds and kept going. In the quiet of the boarding house Kermit had finished the script for the Christmas show and called Regis planning on an appearance next Monday. He had even called his Mom and Dad arranging their train tickets from Leland to Hollywood, CA and the boarding house. The meeting had went as well as to be expected considering he was battling with Disney.

The Muppets were tired of being on the shelf and they wanted to be able to make people happy again. Disney their new boss wanted them to stay on the shelf. It was no surprise that the latest meeting ended with nothing getting done and a press conference happening outside.

Kermit stood in the men's room splashing water on his face. The cool water felt good against his warm skin. His conscience told him that Rowlf was right. He should have taken the day off. Then again who would have taken care of all these details? After all it was only a little cold.

Outside the board of Disney Corporation, Mickey, and Kermit stood amongst television cameras, photographers, and reporters. Kermit knew what his purpose there was. He was to stand there like Mickey and just smile. Normally that would have bugged him and he would have wanted to answer the questions about the Muppets. Today however he was content with just standing..that was if the ground would stop spinning.

Meanwhile, everyone had stopped decorating the Muppet Theatre for Christmas and stopped to watch the live press conference.

"Boy he looks a little green, " Gonzo remarked watching Kermit.

"But isn't he always green?" Fozzie asked.

"If he's not green what color is he now?" Beauregard stopped mopping and inquired.

"He means he doesn't look well you dimwits! Oh poor Kermie. He must've caught moi's teensy little cold," Miss Piggy sniffed and put her handkerchief  
up to her nose.

"That's what he gets for hanging out with a pig," Clifford cracked.

"Watch it!" Piggy growled.

On the other side of town Rowlf and Robin loaded Christmas lights and onto the register at Lowe's. Up in the corner a television played the press conference. Robin and Rowlf watched anxiously with the cashier.

"I hope it's good news for you guys," the cashier said.

"Thanks..uh….," Rowlf took a quick glance at the nametag, "Justin. We're  
shooting for a new show or movie. So far no luck though. Gee Kermit looks like he feels rotten there. I told him to take the day off. Looks like don't even need him up there."

"Rowlf look!" Robin pointed to the television and gasped.

At the press conference the ground beneath Kermit's feet swayed and rose up to meet him. In moments everything went black with the whole world watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thunder rolled outside as the gray skies thick with clouds let loose their fury. Last minute Christmas shoppers darted in and out of stores wishing they had an umbrella. Businessmen hurried to their cars with their day's work done. The street lamps cast their yellow glow illuminating the drops falling from the sky.

Lightning flashed revealing a trio of small green faces watching the world below. Jerry looked in awe and amazement. This was his first trip out of the swamp. Jimmy counted the cars that zoomed past on the thing Robin called a street. Robin looked out and sighed. His tears ran down his cheeks matching the rain outside. Wiping his face he turned away from the window.

Quietly the muted television displayed the video from the day. CNN as usual was on top of things and replaying Kermit's faint for the world to see. The waiting room looked like a zoo instead of a hospital room. A cacophony of voices murmured as quietly as possible. Interspersed amongst the Muppet family was Kermit's family of 5,486 frogs…give or take a few.

" I think a channel change is in order," Clifford picked up the remote and clicked through a few channels. After seeing the same press conference on each one, Clifford turned the television off.

"Eh there's nothing good on anyway. Now our Treasure Island movie that was good," Gonzo remarked while staring blankly a the waiting room door.

"Treasure Island, what's that?" another young frog said from his mother's knee.

"It's a story about pirates, a boy, and treasure," Robin explained.

"You filmed that during that summer Robin was a the swamp right? I don't remember seeing him much in that movie of yours," one of Kermit's siblings asked.

"Hey, Gonzo? Why don't you tell the story?" Scooter suggested poking his head out of the waiting room door.

"Yeah, it'll like rully pass the time," Janice agreed.

Gonzo began to tell the story as orderlies and residents rushed about their business in the hall. The nurse's station buzzed with activity. Pacing in front a young beautiful pig gritted her teeth. Her patience was wearing thin. The press conference happened hours ago. Scooter ran to the phone and immediately called Kermit's family. They took up the next three trains in getting here. They had been here only an hour or so. Piggy looked over at Kermit's parents. She wished she had news, but they were as clueless as she. There was no word from the doctor.

Down below the police guarded the doors of the hospital. A small crowd had formed. Christy from Leland's Bar and Grill was there. Lisa the world-renowned Muppet writer stood behind here with her pad and pencil. Members of the town of Leland and fans alike waited for some news. All of them a little miffed at the fact that the doctor ordered that only Kermit's family was allowed in. Ryan even tried shooting his penguin canon to distract the guards. Behind all of Kermit's friends stood the news crews. Everyone was waiting for the answer to the question in everyone's mind,  
"What is wrong with Kermit?"

Lisa muttered under her breath in frustration and tapped Christy on the shoulder, " I've had enough of this. Wanna help me find some answers?"

Christy nodded and snuck off behind the cameras to the other side of the hospital, "The window to the second floor is this way. Robin told me that he's never allowed next to it because it's well shall we say missing the glass. Just this time…Let's not get my shoes stuck in a toilet."

Lisa laughed and pointed to the landing above, "I think if you stand on me you can reach that and then it's on up to the second floor," she knelt as

Christy hopped up on her shoulders, " Whatever happened to that story anyway?"

Christy grunted as she grabbed for the landing ledge, "Never shoulda had that last piece of pumpkin pie yesterday."

"Tell me about it," Lisa cracked.

"Watch it down there or I might not tell you about that doggie doo next to your foot!" Christy began to lift herself up.

"Eeek! You're kidding me!" Lisa squealed and jumped tossing Christy over the edge.

"Oomph! Thanks for the lift." Christy said as she lifted Lisa up onto the ledge.

The cops came around looking for what was making all the noise. After giggling the two girls performed the same stunt lifting themselves up and into the second story men's restroom.

"Christy! You didn't say that this was the men's bathroom!" Lisa squealed.

"Well I didn't know. Remind me never to trust a frog." Christy hissed, "Just act natural."

"Oh yeah I go into the men's restroom everyday," Lisa stood up and walked towards the door running into a young doctor, "Hey you're cute. Here call me."

Christy shook her head as Lisa gave the doctor her phone number, "Excuse us…and her."

They walked out and found the nurses station. Kermit's mother ran up to the girls hugging them tight and asking a million questions on how they got in. Piggy and Kermit's father and Miss Piggy also thanked the girls for making it in. As they began to explain how the broke in the doctor walked up.

"Excuse me, are you Kermit the Frog's family?" he asked.

"Yes, we're his parent's." Jim the Frog answered.

"I'm afraid your son has spinal meningitis," the doctor said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wait a minute…he's a frog….how in tarnation can he have spinal meningitis?" Lisa was the first to speak.

"Well actually it's a rare strain of meningitis. Actually it's not really meningitis in it's truest form. Anyways In humans it would attack the spine. In Kermit," the doctor began.

"….lemme guess it attacks whatever bone it finds and infects whatever is closest to it right?" Christy finished.

"Correct. Mr. and Mrs. The Frog just know we're doing everything we can for your son. Right now this wing of the hospital is under quarantine until we can get your family and the Muppets tested. As soon as we're finished you'll be free to go. I have already sent a press release downstairs notifiying of Kermit's condition and that the crowd is to go home," the doctor explained.

"When can we see him? I need to see him. I gotta see my baby," Jane pressed the doctor.

"They're moving him to a room right now. Everyone can see him…however due to the large size of his family you're only allowed a few minutes at a time. Why don't you and Mr. The Frog come with me and I'll show you to his room. Then I'll go tell everyone in the waiting room," the doctor began.

"No Christy and I will tell them. No offense Doctor but you're not used to making Muppet announcements. You'll never get out of there. The sooner you get back to work the sooner Kermit can be back on his feet," Lisa said.

Miss Piggy, Christy, and Lisa watched the doctor walk down the hallway to room 590. Miss Piggy clamped her jaw tight without a word and walked off the other direction. Christy shrugged and Lisa turned to go after her. Christy squared her shoulders not liking the task she was left with. Not that she could blame Lisa for running after Miss Piggy. That seemed a lot better than telling 5,000 some odd frogs and hundreds of Muppets what was going on.

"And Jim returned to England with the treasure," Gonzo sat in the middle of a gaggle young frogs.

Christy silently paused at the doorway. Everyone in the room sat listening to the end of Gonzo's tale. Quietly she knocked on the doorframe and cleared her throat. All eyes turned on her, "I guess you're wondering if I have answers huh? Before or after I broke past the guards and waltzed into the mens restroom and I'm avoiding the subject and babbling aren't I? Kermit has a rare strain of spinal meningitis."

Suddenly everyone began talking at once. Christy filled them in as best as she could as the nurse came for the first group to be tested. Maggie the frog took a few of her nieces and nephews and followed the nurse. They paused for a moment in front of room 590 before walking on.

Behind the closed door a mother sat in a white room. The only sounds were her son's labored breathing and the steady beeps of the heart monitor. Tears fell down her cheeks as her son tossed in his sleep. His body raged with fever as he coughed then settled down once more. With a sigh she dabbed her tears, "Son, I love you. Your Father loves you. Your brothers and sisters, nieces, and nephews, and weirdoes love you. However, Son you have to learn to take care of yourself. Don't carry the world on your shoulders. I told you your body will take a break when it needs it. With or without asking you. That's not important now…breaks over love. Time to wake up and greet the sunshine. Please son..for me..for Mommy…wake up now."

Minutes later a yellow figure with a clipboard sat in the chair, "Anyways, we'l be fine boss. You just concentrate on getting better okay? I have everything under control. Well at least the Christmas show. You'll be fine by the time of our New Year's special…right?"

Down the hall Robin walked next to the wall to keep out o the way. He had asked the doctor if he could see his Uncle Kermit. After what seemed like a lecture that lasted forever the doctor finally told him he was too young. With a sigh he sat down outside Kermit's door. Lisa came up and placed her arm around her young friend, "Hey, now now. No tears he'll be all right. I promise."

"I know…it's just that, well Lisa, I just want to see him. The doctor said I was too little to go see him," Robin explained taking Lisa's offered hanky.

"Did he now. Well hop in my coat. I'm not too young," Lisa said and with that she took Robin inside to give his uncle a hug.

In the waiting room Piggy stood beside the window. Janice came up and placed her arm around her friend, "Piggy, do you like want me to come with you to see Kermit?"

Piggy laughed and turned toward Janice, "Oh Janice, silly girl. Kermie's not sick…he's not dying. He's at home taking a nap before our date. Now if you'll excuse vous, I'm going to step into the ladies room and freshen up."

"But Piggy, Kermit's not at home..he's sick. Piggy! Like wait up!" Janice ran past Gonzo who was walking into the hospital room.

Gonzo looked down at his friend and boss, "Hey Kermit. Don't worry about us. You just get better okay? They're gonna let us all go in a little bit. When you get out we'll have a big party to celebrate and I'm gonna provide all the entertainment. All you have to do is tell me where you hid my tattered moss outfit, the firecrackers, and the matches."

Outside Fozzie Bear paused and turned to see James the Frog and Christy standing behind him, "I..I was gonna go see Kermit next. There's something I'd like to do….maybe you would like to go in now Mr. The Frog?"

With that Kermit's Dad thanked Fozzie and went inside the room. Fozzie turned to Christy and asked, "Every Friday Kermit and I have snacks and alone time with each other…you think you could?"

"There's a vending machine down the hall and I have a whole pocketful of quarters come on," Christy replied as the two walked towards the snack area.

Inside the room James placed a hand on his son's forehead and whistled, "You're hotter than asphalt on the fourth of July, Son. I just wanted to let you know…we're all pulling for ya. Now you rest. Don't worry about us. Just if you can…wake up soon. Your Mom is awful worried about ya," with that tears started slipping down his cheeks, "…you know how your Mother is. No matter how big ya get or how famous you are you're still..her…our little boy. We're not supposed to outlive ya. C'mon Son…you've got a lot of people depending on you. I love you." James the Frog squeezed his son's hand one last time and left the room to see Fozzie and Christy standing there.

Quietly they went inside the room. Fozzie moved the chair and bedside table so the snacks could lay between him and Kermit. Christy placed the sodas on the table and left. Fozzie opened both them and a couple of bags of Doritos and looked up, "Kermit, every Friday we get together and you make me feel better. So now I'm here to make you feel better. I'll tell you everything that's been going on since this morning."

Christy shut the door quietly and placed a homemade sign on it saying, "Do not disturb Friday with Fozzie in progress." Thoughts swirled about her mind as she rounded the corner and saw the nurses station ahead of her. The doctor and a few nurses stood with Kermit's clipboard between them. All of them so enveloped in their discussion that they didn't see her coming.

"It's risky, but it's all we can do. It's up to Kermit now," the doctor said placing the clipboard on the counter.

"But sir..shouldn't you tell them that the medicine might not have any effect on Kermit because he's a frog?" the nurse questioned.

"No, let's wait and see how he makes it through tonight," the doctor began.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean the meningitis medicine won't work on Kermit? You mean that..that…" Christy interrupted her face going white.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The doctor sighed and finally admitted, "I wasn't going to reveal this until I was absolutely sure. The medicine might not take effect on Kermit. If he had gotten here sooner it might have been different. Maybe not. We'll see in the next 24 hours."

Christy stood flabbergasted while the doctor walked away. Muttering to herself on how much she didn't like doctors she went to find the others. Finally, after 20 bathroom trips, 50 head counts, and 40 taxis the frog family along with Swedish Chef, Rowlf, and Gonzo headed back to the boarding house. Lisa and Christy hurried off to the train station to head back to Leland where the entire town was waiting in the Diner for news of Kermit.

Back at the boarding house the living room was a sea of frogs. Rowlf and Gonzo stood at one end with a clipboard. Pepe who tagged along came cha-chaing out of the kitchen, "Say Gonzo? I'm not sleeping with little frog-mans am I? Oh yes and Rowlf are you sure you don't just want to order pepperoni and fly pizza for everyone?"

"Well we could if you wanted to use our paychecks from last month…why?" Rowlf looked at the Prawn and asked.

Unmentionable goo and smoke flew from the kitchen. The small roar of thousands of frogs came to silence as they looked at Gonzo and Rowlf covered in what used to be dinner. Pepe looked up and simply said, "Dat's why."

"Mmmm….dandelion tapioca!" Gonzo licked his lips and said.

"Yuck! Pepe…order those pizza's and beg Domino's for a discount," Rowlf wiped his face trying his hardest not to taste any of the goo.

After cleaning up and eating several hundred pizza's all the young frogs were bathed and asleep in beds throughout the boarding house. Several of the Muppets filtered in crashing downstairs in Muppetlabs or in a spare bed. Beauregard quietly made a fire in the fireplace. Rowlf sat at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of coffee. Scooter sat at the house computer in the corner of the dining room clacking away.

Robin plodded over to the table taking a seat and sighing. Scooter turned around eyeing the young frog, " Robin it's 3am you should be asleep."

"I know, but I just can't. I've been trying. I just keep thinking about Uncle Kermit, and the show, and everyone being here, and…" Robin began.

"If we're able to handle things ourselves?" Rowlf finished.

"Yeah," Robin sniffed.

"Robin, Kermit's just going to be just fine," Scooter said trying to convince himself more than Robin, " Besides, this is just a sign we need to take on more of Kermit's responsibilities. Take some of the load off of him. The show is going to go off without a hitch. I've already called in a couple of more guest stars who are more than willing to come in and make up for the fact we're missing Kermit."

"And tomorrow I'm going to go pay the bills, and call a repairman for the plumbing," Rowlf added, " Gonzo is working on the catering for the company Christmas party and Rizzo, Pepe, and Clifford are sifting through the old files compiling a show for New Year's."

Scooter ran into the kitchen and came out with a steaming cup of hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows. He handed it to Robin but looked directly at Rowlf, "We shoulda lent a hand a long time ago."

"We all became too complacent. Let's just hope it's not too late to mend our ways," Rowlf agreed as the first lights of dawn peeked through the window.

Downtown a waiter swept up the floor feeling for the young lady in the corner. She sat alone dressed in her finest. Tears streamed down her face and made him wonder who stood the young lady up. Deciding then and there he paid her bill out of his tips from that night.

She stood and made her way to the counter to quietly pay her bill. The hostess explained that it had been taken care of. Miss Piggy sighed and walked outside to catch the morning bus. She dug deep inside her designer clutch for a handkerchief. She looked up the road as the bus topped the hill. With a sigh she climbed into the bus and headed for the back seat, " Oh Kermie you just have to get better. You just have to."

At the hospital, the doctor exited Kermit's room with a slight smile. While nothing on his list was perfect, it was a good sign. Call it fate, call it luck, call it whatever you want but he considered it a miracle. Kermit had made it through the night and was holding his own. Now if only he could regain consciousness. The young doctor hurried down the hallway to give the good news to Mr. and Mrs. The Frog.


End file.
